Monster Island Project
by Agent Oranage
Summary: An overview of the way ahead for the Monster Island Project in my universe.


Alright, so this is my version of the Monster Island Project. It is also meant to help guide those to my future writing. Please, comment especially on the new Mutations, Creations, and Monsters ( M.C.M.'s.) I like opinions, and * means M.C.M.'s I have yet to write about and ** means something from the original I altered. Enjoy ; )

_CLASSIFIED: TOP SECRET_

Summary of the Monster Island Project.

The monster island project was put in place after the incident known as "The Monster War" occurred. Mutations, Creations, and Monsters ( M.C.M.'s) were placed under the responsibility of the U.S. Government where they are cared for and protected for they are all dangerous, endangered animals. (No pun intended) Site Omega was the first of many locations to house and study such creatures. All registered M.C.M.'s except two are under the Monster Island Project, the other two are under extreme surveillance from multiple sources.

It should be noted that the two most important things in this project are keeping the M.C.M.'s alive, and above all else..._**CONTAINMENT**__._

Location 01. Site Omega

Mid Atlantic

Status: FULL

Occupants:

Quetzalcoatl

King Cobra

Giant Bat

Rhinosaurus

G1*

G2*

G3*

Poison Dart Frog*

After the walls were completed, the need for small, cramped force field was almost non-existent. The only need for force fields put in place now are above the flying M.C.M.'s enclosures. The walls are 300 feet high and made of cement with electrified (30,000 volts) steel plating with cameras installed at every angle. At the top of the walls are anti-aircraft machine guns used at sentry turrets. Other means of security include trained Soldiers, Warthogs, M1-A3s, M.L., Strykers, Lizard Slayers 1 and 3, Robo-Yeti, and Cyber Flies. Besides for the G's, none of the occupants get along, so the walls separate them. Additionally, the Giant Bat has a collar to disable it from using its sonic attack.

Location 02: Water World

Near Site Omega

Status: HAS VACANCY

Occupants:

C-Rex

Cryptocleidus

The Deep Dweller

Giant Jelly Fish**

Bilingkumu*

Tiger Shark*

Other than a force field preventing the M.C.M.'s from entering the direct ocean and Lizard Slayer 2s, there is practically no security at Water World. The enclosure is an island with a large saltwater and freshwater lake. The island is a large figure eight shape with square mile sized islands in the center of both of the lakes. All of the land inside of the enclosures is completely barren sand-land with no indigenous life forms. The saltwater lake's island has a renewing tar pit, and both lakes are teeming with fish. An outpost beyond the force field built to appear as an oil refinery and monitors and studies Water World's occupants.

Location 03: Tatopoulos Island

Near Site Omeaga

Status: FULL

Occupants:

El Gusano** (Nick's Worm)

The island was made from dredging and dumping but a concrete base was laid to prevent escapes. The worm lives on a diet of cattle peacefully.

Location 04: Islandfill

Near Site Omega

Status: HAS VACANCY

Occupants:

Giant Rats

Shrewster

Roaches

A 200 foot high wall surrounds the entire island. Cameras, Cyber Flies, sentry turrets, wart hogs, and F-16s are the basis of the security used here. The entire island is a gigantic land fill. While the rat pack and cockroaches search for food through the hills of waste, the Shrewster preys upon goats and occasionally a rat or roach, keeping their population in check. There are regular deposits of garbage.

Location 05: Arthropod Island

Near Site Omega

Status: FULL

Occupants:

Giant Bees

Termites

Widow Spider

Skeetera

Water Beetle

Caterpillar

Megapede

Hummingbirds

Centipede*

Stag Beetle*

Hornet*

Bombardier Beetle*

Praying Mantis*

This island is secured by 150 ft. slick walls, cameras, Cyber Flies, sentry turrets,Warthogs, M1-A3s, force fields (aerials), F-16s, poison gas launchers, M.L., and Strykers. All personnel have been issued gas masks and containment suits, in the event of an incident involving the Bombardier Beetle or the Water Beetle.

All creatures except for the Termites, Giant Bees, and Hummingbirds live in solitude. The three of those make up their own perfect Eco-System. The Bees and Hummingbirds pollinate the fruit- bearing trees, as well as deposit seeds leading to an equal rate of growth to compensate for the deforestation done by the Termites. Also, the Hummingbirds have been given a treatment in order to make their reflective coats lackluster, placing them within the visible spectrum.

Location 06: SandLand

In The Gulf of Mexico

Status: HAS VACANCY

Occupants:

Giant Gila Monster*

Bacillus

Medua

Thorny Devil

Ts-eh-GO

Viper*

SandLand is a complete desert, the area is characterized by rocks, mountains, and... well... sand. Robo Yetis and Lizard Slayer 1 plus Warthogs and Cyber Flies are utilized to protect the outpost. There is no need to wall in the creatures on the outer rim of the island since they are reluctant to enter the salt water, much less try to swim away. These creatures seem to co-exist fairly peacefully. On the inner post, Bacillus and Medua are studied. They were sent here since they would not last long in the desert environment if ever they escaped. The inner post is located at the center of the island, walled in and secure, so the out M.C.M.'s cannot attack.

Location 07: Komodo Island

Status: FULL

Inside Hudson Bay**

Occupants:

Komododithrax**

Zodo*

Zilly*

Ice Borers

Fenfir*

Wolverine*

The island is utilized for it is unique in that it contains an Arctic-like tundra as well as a tropical jungle. The Ice Borers, Fenfir, and Wolverine are completely walled in on the icy parts of the island while the others live freely on the tropic part. The only other necessary security is for the Soldiers to be issued freeze-rays and Robo Yeti upgraded with freeze rays. Strykers are the vehicle used on the island since it is acts as an APC as well as a battle vehicle. Cyber flies help get up close view of any of the creature's off spring.

This entire Eco-System is a scientific anomaly and it is of much interest.

Location: 08 Shell Island

500 Miles Of The Coast Of Chile

Status: FULL

Occupants:

Giant Turtle

The Turtle has its own island due to it's inability to play well with others. If Godzilla** knew that it was resurrected he would most likely hunt it down and slay it. The Turtle is walled in, watched and secured by all three Lizard Slayers and a Robo Yeti.


End file.
